Band Mates
by LoveHappy
Summary: Leigh s sleepover might just be the thing to bring Lysander and Castiel together. This is a YAOI/BOYS LOVE! DON T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!
1. Can Love come with a price

**Band Mates**

**Can Love Come at a price?**

I stared at the wall, absently. Castiel has to hate me now! He wouldn't even look me in the eyes. I thought we were friends! I didn't think like this would put a wedge in our relationship. I guess it wasn't that strong at all.

I jumped at the light knocking seeping into my thoughts. My eyes shot to the door as Leigh, my older brother, came in. "Lysander? Can I talk to you?" Confused, I nodded and gestured for him to sit down next to me on the bed. He smiled gentle before obliging. "Lysander, Rosayla, Cashel, and Leonard are coming over for a sleepover."

I groaned at Cashel Rebels' name. Cashel was Castiel's older brother, even if it didn't look like it. If they were sleeping over, that meant that Castiel, Nathaniel McNeil (he is Leonard McNeil's younger brother and he is the student body president), and Rio Taylor (Rosayla's younger brother) would also be sleeping over.

"I'll get out the extra beds and stuff," I told Leigh, who's face broke out into a brillant smile. He threw his arms around me and squeezed me tight before thanking me. "Sorry," Leigh wispeared in my ear like he was sharing a dire secret. "I know you were kinda not talking Castiel but still..."

I cupped my brother's face with both of my hands and rested my forehead on his. "Don't talk like that. You know all I want is for you to be happy and if being with your friends makes you happy, then I'll put up with my band mate and deal with what happened to us." I looked Leigh in his watery eyes before kissing his forehead.

I stood and went to gather the supplies for the sleepover when I felt a slight tug on my sleeve made me stop. I looked at Leigh. He smiled sweetly. "Thanks again." I rolled my eyes before pulling him to his feet. "Let's get the stuff ready, Leigh," I dragged my confused brother out of the room.

An hour later, we heard a knock on the door. I heard Leigh mutter something about getting the door as I began to place the last spare futon. I straightened up just as the door flung open. My eye began to twitch as I realized who it was.

Rosalya Taylor, my homeroom classmate, stood before me, her arms spread out to give me a hug. "No," I said bluntly, walking past her. I noticed that everyone, including Castiel, was already here. I made use of my unoccupided time to greet everyone before Rosalya came running into the room.

"What do you mean 'no', LysBaby," Rosayla questioned making quations around the word, 'no'. "I mean go hug Leigh. He's your boyfriend, right?" I went over to Castiel, Nathaniel, and Rio as I heard Rosayla scoff. As I went to bring the guys over to our side of the house for the weekend, Rosayla stepped in front of me.

"I believe that you haven't given me my hug yet, LysBaby." I rolled my eyes at her remark. As I went to walk past Rosalya, she began to laugh and daggled something in my face. My eyes widened in shock. "Where did you...," I trailed off. She smirked as she pulled the picture away.

"I'll show him, you know? Do what I want for the whole weekend and I'll give you it. Don't and trust me, I'll show him and everyone else this." I swallowed the lump in my throat. Reluctlently, I hugged Rosalya. She hugged me back and held me in place before releasing me.

"Alright guys! Let's go to the garage and listen to LysBaby sing," Rosalya annouced. I almost choked on my own tongue. "Oh hell no!" Rosalya reached into her pocket. I sighed in defeat as I began to lead. I heard Rosayla chuckle behind me.

I went to the mic in the garage as everyone began to sit down on the soft leather chairs that Castiel and I had lugged in here. I smiled to myself inwardly as I looked at Castiel. I snatched the stereo remote off the side table and clicked the stereo to life. A song from, "Cute Is What We Aim For," started playing

_"I've got the gift of one liners_

_And you've got the curse of curves_

_And with this gift I compose words_

_And the question that comes forward_

_Are you perspiring from the irony?_

_Or sweating to these lyrics?_

_And this just in, you're a dead fit_

_But my wit won't allow it_

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes_

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes_

_I want someone provocative and talkative_

_But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams, "Touch her, touch her"_

_And she's got the curse of curves_

_So with the combination of my gift with one liners_

_And my way, my way with words_

_It seems Im too hip to keep tight lips_

_And youre on the gossip team_

_Youre making something out of nothing_

_And jealousy is the causing, the causing of grief_

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes_

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes_

_I want someone provocative and talkative_

_But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structures screams, Touch her, touch her_

_And shes got the curse, the curse of_

_From what I've heard with skin youll win_

_We all have teeth that can bite underneath_

_To where the reality grows, yeah, that's where mine go_

_And that's where mine go_

_We all have teeth that can bite underneath_

_To where the reality grows, yeah thats where mine go_

_The reality grows_

_From what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_I want someone provocative and talkative_

_But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structures screams, Touch her, touch her_

_And shes got the curse, the curse of_

_From what I've heard with skin youll win_

_With skin youll win, skin youll win"_

The music ended and I shut off the stereo. Everyone clapped except Castiel. I guess it was too late. He just couldn't accept me being bi-sexual. And the fact that I loved him. This was it. Our relationship was broken and after this weekend, I highly doubted that we talk let alone be able hang out normally again. I didn't know love comes with a price.


	2. My Calling

**Band Mates**

**My calling**

Sadness entrapped me. Besides the the fact that Castiel was avoiding me, Rosayla had been using me as he lap dog all night. To be blunt, she's just plain lazy! I'm pretty sure she didn't have to call when her phone dropped. Or when she needed her bottled drinks.

I slipped out on to the back porach. Rosayla was asleep and so was everyone else. I just wanted to think. About Castiel. About Rosalya. About this whole weekend sleepover. About everything to be honest.

Why was Castiel being so distant tonight? He refused to anything involving me. Maybe it was because of what I said to him. It would be weird if a dude said that to him. If I was a girl, maybe he would accept me. But I don't thing he would.

I sighed. I had a bigger problem at the moment. What on earth was I do about Rosayla? I was going to kill Leigh for not hiding the photo album properly. I knew something like this was going to happen. But I guess it didn't matter. Two more days might be shorter than I expect and I'll be free.

I sighed as I leaned against the railing. I was starting to rain but I didn't care. I felt hopeless. Unstable even. The world before me seemed to be going up in flames. Nothing was going right. I didn't want to be some chick's slave. I also didn't want to be apart from the one I love. Nothing was making sense to me as I opened my mouth and began to sing.

_"He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way past two in the morning_

_He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday_

_He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him_

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_

_Left him dying to get in_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

_And even though she doesn't believe in love_

_He's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_

_He pleads though he tries_

_But he's only denied_

_Now he's dying to get inside_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

_There's a neighbor said, she moved away_

_Funny how it rained all day_

_I didn't think much of it then_

_But it's starting to all make sense_

_Oh, I can see now_

_That all of these clouds are following me_

_In my desperate endeavor_

_To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me_

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt_

_Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair_

_And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world_

_So many thousands of feet off the ground_

_I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds_

_Towering over your head_

_Well I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home"_

"That's a beautiful song, Lysander. Who's the artist?" I jumped back as Castiel stepped onto the porached. He smiled slightly as I did an overview of him. He wore a way to big button up and and shorts. His hair was slightly messy and his bangs feel into his eyes. He looked really cute, like he just got out of bed.

Castiel frowned after some time. "Lysander?" I jumped. "Um... Yeah! The band is All Time Low. The song is Remembering Sunday." Castiel smiled at me before stepping closer.

He held my hand in his as he began to sing. It was one of those rare, beautiful moments where Castiel sang. It was like the world froze just to listen to him.

_"Oh no, here we go again_

_I like to receive_

_What the earth and sea had thought_

_It'd be best not to even give me, even give me_

_Now you say, that I never bother you the way he did_

_(Now open your eyes)_

_Now I saw the moon divorce the sky_

_Is this what its like?_

_(Don't run)_

_Spell out, spell out, spell out to me, babe_

_So every week we'll meet_

_A bed for the backseat_

_A love drunk memory_

_(But such a beautiful routine)_

_Now you say, that I never bother you the way he did_

_(Now open eyes)_

_Now I saw the moon divorce the sky, tonight_

_This remedy is worse than the disease_

_And slowly killing me_

_We like the run our blood thin_

_And laugh at the things we never did_

_We like to run our blood thin_

_And laugh at things_

_We say, say, Hello_

_We say, say, Hello_

_We say, say, Hello_

_We say, say_

_Now you say, were better off that way_

_Now I saw the moon divorce the sky_

_Is this what its like?"_

I stared at Castiel, shocked. "Castiel? Why did you sing that song?" He frowned a little. "Pierce The Veil is my favourite band. And Diamonds And Why Men Buy Them is y favourite song from them. I like the way Vic puts so much emotion into every word and I wanted to channel the same energy as he had. Why did you sing the song you did?"

I sighed and placed a hand on Castiel's cheek. "Because it is true. I'm looking for my calling. My soul mate. And how that person has slipped out of my hands. How they run through my dreams without a care." Castiel looked me in the eyes. "Who is it?" I smiled a little before giving him a peck on the lips. "You." And with that, I leaned down towards Castiel's lips for another kiss.


	3. A little author's note

**Just a little author note**

I'll be straight up honest with you all. All week I've been at some youth in policing camp at Whitby Safty Village. For those of you who don't know what Safty village is, it's this fake town for children in Durham,Ontario,Canada. Yeah. A little weird. Well anyway, because of my Y.I.P camp, I couldn't finish writting chapter 3. It should be up tomorrow or the day after.

Oh! BTW, I want to write fanfic (it's fanfic! Don't argue!) about some guys at the camp. Since one of them was homosexual, it gave me a easier time to write. The main character is Philipe a.k.a Phil. It'll be cute! Promise!

Love,

LoveHappy


	4. A Lovely Night

**Band Mates**

**A Lovely Night**

I leaned in to kiss Castiel again. His lips were so soft and they felt so good. I grinned a little when I felt Castiel's hands clutch my shirt. At school, everyone never dared to cross his path. It was sad how anyone could hate this cute little red head.

I licked Castiel's lower lip, practically begging for entrance. He wimpered a little before giving in and parting his lips. My tongue darted in immediately, siezing his tongue in the process. I explored every inch of his mouth. It was wet and soft.

The fabric over my chest twisted as something wet touched my checks. My eyes popped open to crying ones. I pulled away, utterly shocked. Did I scare him? Or was he crying because I was the one he was forced to kiss?

"I... I'm sorry..." Castiel was shaking. He seemed scared. I cupped my hands around Castiel's face. "Forgive me. It's not your fault it's mine. So don't apologize, okay?" He nodded and I pulled him into a deep embrace. I stroked soothing circles into his back, knowing it would calm him down.

"Wh-Why do you lo-lo-love me? Th-There isn't a sing-single thing good ab-about m-me! Yo-You could do-do way bett-er. Ha-ave some-someone way better than a-a bru-brute! Li-Like m-me!" I push his shoulders back so I can look him in the eye. They were big and round, dancing with sadness and being the home of a waterfall.

"I love you because you're cute. Everything about you is cute. Your eyes. Your nose. Your lips. These tears you shed. The way you are at school and the way you are when it's just you. And me." I brushed away the tears falling from his eyes. "And most of all, I love you because you're you. You can't even imagine how painful it is to see you crying. I can't stand it. Not when you broke up with Nathaniel. Not now. Not ever."

Castiel smiled slightly. "Do you really me-mean all those thin-things?" I nodded. He earlier. I... I just couldn't fa-face you properly..." Confusion clouded my face. "Why couldn't you?"

He blushed a little before bringing his lips to mine. There was this spark that pulsed through out my body the moment we kissed. The kiss was tender and loving. I liked it so much that I ignore the pulsing spark.

When the need to breathe was to strong, he pulled back. Even though it was an closed mouth kiss, it left me breathless. "What *GASP* was that *GASP* for?" He looked away. "I... I love you, Lysander. I... I really, really do! But... I... I don't want a repeat of... of Nathaniel." I smiled sadly.

"Trust me. Nathaniel is a jerk. I'm not. I love you and you love me. Who cares about that douche canoe? Be my boyfriend, Castiel. I cherish you and your heart. Not you and your body. So be mine. Please?" Castiel blushed wildly before flashing a brilliant smile. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll be your boyfriend!" I chuckled before sweeping him into a deep kiss. All in all, this was a lovely night.

**A/N: So this isn't the end. Little heads up, there'll be SMUT in the next chapter hopefully. Sorry for being a day late with the uploading and stuff. **


End file.
